


Once Upon a Thrill

by sohox



Series: Fell to the Top [4]
Category: Bandom, Rhett & Link
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Edging, M/M, Mild breath play, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Sexual Frustration, Subspace, bdsm undertones, but not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohox/pseuds/sohox
Summary: He looks up from the table he’s sitting at, scans the room and finds Rhett leaning against the bar. He’s dressed in a black crew neck t-shirt, highlighting his strong lean arms, and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that cling to his hips in a delicious way. His hair is a mess of golden curls, longer than he remembered. He looks like he could break a person in half tonight, and Brendon feels small and on display, exposed even in his suit and tie.





	Once Upon a Thrill

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Liz for feeding my brain with enough porn to make it through this chapter. 
> 
> Thank you to Elizabeth and Max for reading it through and fueling the flames with your comments.

_ You look like you need it _.

Brendon’s face blooms with heat when he sees the text Rhett sent him. They’re both at the album launch party a few months after they finish recording. It's in the ballroom of a posh hotel Brendon has stayed at before. It’s nice, the record label really splurged this go around. They were very happy with how the album turned out, and Brendon has to agree. It’s definitely one of their best. 

It’s been a few weeks since he last saw Rhett. He’s been on a three week tour through the southeast. The last time they saw each other Rhett had breathed into his ear, _ “I don’t want you coming unless you’re on my cock” _ and even though Rhett only meant it for that night, Brendon’s dick is still obeying the command.   
  
The few times Brendon has given in, wrapping his hand around his shaft in desperation, he’s gotten himself so close before he remembers Rhett’s words and then his whole body shuts down and won’t let go.

He looks up from the table he’s sitting at, scans the room and finds Rhett leaning against the bar. He’s dressed in a black crew neck t shirt, highlighting his strong lean arms, and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that cling to his hips in a delicious way. His hair is a mess of golden curls, longer than he remembered. He looks like he could break a person in half tonight, and Brendon feels small and on display, exposed even in his suit and tie. 

He’s been able to feel Rhett’s eyes on him all night and it’s got his body and brain buzzing already. Surprisingly, Link isn’t with him. He watches as Rhett slams down the rest of his old fashioned, then he picks up his phone, shaking it as if to say, _ “take a look.” _

He feels another message buzz through.

_ room 227. _

-

They’ve been like this for what feels like hours now. Rhett’s stretched back on the deep leather couch, slouched but still upright. His fingers are linked behind his head, showing off every muscle in his arms and shoulders. His chest looks amazing on display in front of Brendon. He’s straddling Rhett’s lap, ass pressed down on Rhett’s thigh, rocking against the taut muscles and it’s pushing his plug deeper inside of him. The ache of being untouched is growing by the moment. 

Ever so often Rhett gives in, running his fingertips along Brendon’s sensitive skin. He’s so sexed up right now it feels like every nerve in his body is on fire with it. His cock is straining so hard from the teasing and he hasn’t come in _ weeks. _

He wants to cry out, demand that Rhett touch him, but that’s not how this works. That’s not how _ they _ work. Rhett’s going to give him what he needs, _ eventually. _The promise of it is incredible. 

“I could watch you do this forever, B.” Rhett’s dragging his blunt fingernails over Brendon’s shoulders, down over his pecs. Brendon’s leaking precum at Rhett’s touch. “You already look destroyed and I’ve barely even _ touched _you yet. Your cock looks like it’s ready to explode.” 

Brendon can only nod, brain totally blissed out at the sound of Rhett’s voice, and if he’s whimpering, his sense of shame has left him long ago. 

“Do you need my cock?” Rhett’s just torturing him now. Brendon’s whole body shudders at the question, the bead of precum finally spilling over, dripping down his shaft. “_ Fuck _ Brendon, when was the last time you came, baby?” 

His face is on fire at the use of the pet name, and his body glimmers in a way where if maybe Rhett said it one more time, he might finally tip over the edge. “The last time you gave me your cock.” 

“Do you want it right now?” His voice is smooth and teasing, obviously still so in control. 

“_ Yes _, if you’ll give it to me.”

Rhett’s smirk is like a punch to his gut, “Do you think you’ve earned it?”

Brendon feels like he can’t catch his breath. Rhett’s still teasing his chest with feather light touches. He’s so tantalizingly close to what he needs. He hangs his head, can’t look Rhett in the face right now. _ “ _ No. _ Not yet” _

-

“Say it out loud, Brendon” He can barely breathe, let alone speak, but Brendon croaks out a tiny “_ more, please.” _He’s come this far, he’ll be damned if he gives it all up now. 

He’s on his knees on the hotel bed, his hands are tied up with the tie he was wearing earlier, resting compliantly against his stomach. Rhett’s sitting behind him, his chest pressed along Brendon’s back, face hooked over his shoulder. Brendon feels surrounded, completely enveloped by Rhett’s larger body. He keeps giving Brendon tiny sets of strokes to his cock. One pump, another, then one more. And right before the sweet release comes, Rhett stops again. 

Brendon’s body is shaking, his leg muscles keep spasming, and he’s so fucking lost in his own mind. He feels like he’s surfing, but the crash of the wave just isn’t coming. Rhett’s murmuring into his ear, “Fuck, baby, you look like your whole world is ’bout to collapse. I’m gonna absolutely wreck you with my cock.” 

Rhett’s tugging out Brendon’s plug. It’s not quite as big as the first one he’d shown them, but it still leaves his hole nice and ready for Rhett. A cold sweat breaks out all over Brendon’s body at the thought of having him where he needs him most. He’s dreamt about that feeling of fullness every night since the last time, and if he doesn’t get it soon, he might choke on his frustration. 

The slick head of Rhett’s cock is at his entrance now. Brendon’s body is strung tight like a bow, he feels ready to snap. Rhett pushes his head in and pauses, at the same time his fingertips are barely touching the underside of Brendon’s crown. 

“What if I just…” Rhett bites Brendon’s earlobe, the sting is so sweet Brendon’s mouth falls open, a silent scream trying to escape his throat. “What if I just jerked my cock right into you. Filled you with my cum, but not my cock.” Brendon convulses, his whole body shaking hard, practically vibrating in Rhett’s arms. “Would you let me do that to you? You gotta say it out loud, B” 

“Do whatever you want, _ I’m yours.” _He just wants to cry. Rhett’s inside him, but somehow still denying him what he needs the most. 

“Fuckin’ right, you’re _ mine _.” The taller man moves his left hand up to Brendon’s throat, pulling him as tight against him as he can, his right hand gripping Brendon’s hip and pulling him down onto his cock. It only takes two thrusts before Brendon is falling apart in Rhett’s arms. He can feel tears streaming down his face, cum pulsing up onto his chest and throat, painting him with thick white stripes. 

He can feel Rhett still fucking into him, hear the grunts he’s breathing into Brendon’s ear. It feels like his hands are everywhere all at once, one hand stroking his arm, the other one rubbing his cooling cum into the skin of his chest and stomach. Brendon feels completely surrounded, he’s never felt so small. And when Rhett finally comes inside of him, his eyes flutter closed. 

He’s barely able to stay upright on his knees, but he knows Rhett’s got him. Rhett will take it from here. Rhett will let him turn his brain off now. He can only form one thought, just coherent enough to say out loud,_ “All yours.” _

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Liking, Commenting and Subscribing! You know what time it is! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at lighterheadheavyheart.tumblr.com
> 
> also, what do you think...one more?


End file.
